Necrofriggian
Necrofriggians are a species of insectoid aliens that hail from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Appearance Necrofriggians are a genderless, insectoid species with wings and antenna that can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving them the appearance of a phantom. Necrofriggians have a blue body with black and white spots on their arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large pale green eyes. They have three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on their ankles. Necrofriggians from Mykdl'dy have much paler skin then Necrofriggians from Kylmyys. In Omniverse, Necrofriggians have a much more muscular build, large eyebrows and sharper ears. They have bigger wings, claws and a black beard design under their chin. Behavior Newborn Necrofriggians have an appetite for metal and will first eat the nest, before they instinctively fly to Kylmyys (if they aren't on it already). Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians are known to be devoted to sacred objects, such as a shrine on Mykdl'dy, the desecration of which they see as sacrilege. Reproduction Necrofriggians breed asexually by laying eggs once every 80 years. They build a nest out of large amounts of metal, from which their egg will hatch, ranging from a few to many. Power and Abilities Necrofriggians can breathe ice, fly and become intangible. Necrofriggians can fold their wings and antennae forming a hood and a long robe, giving them a phantom-like appearance. Necrofriggians can survive the vacuum of space and underwater. Weaknesses A Necrofriggian's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, such as Ectonurites or other Necrofriggians, as their intangibility cancels out. Necrofriggians are vulnerable to their natural predator, the Psycholeopterran. Notable Necrofriggians *Big Chill (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) *Big Chill's Offspring *Fridge *Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians Notable Necrofriggian Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part Necrofriggian) Evolved Necrofriggians Appearance Evolved Necrofriggians have a red and black body with red spots on their arms and legs, a red torso and red eyes. They have three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on their ankles. An evolved Necrofriggian's wings and antennae have a flame design. An evolved Necrofriggian's voice is more gravelly than a Necrofriggian's, having a deeper tone behind it. Powers and Abilities Like Necrofriggians, evolved Necrofriggians can breathe ice, fly, become intangible, fold their wings and antennae into a hood and a long robe and survive in a variety of environments, including the vacuum of space, extreme heat, intense cold and deep oceans. Evolved Necrofriggians can create "ice flames," which Ultimate Big Chill describes as "fire so cold it burns". Dwayne described these flames as a plasma beam that consumes the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. Evolved Necrofriggians can shoot flames from their hands that turns into blue ice when they hit a target. By inhaling deeply, evolved Necrofriggians can lower the temperature of the air they breathe in, because they suck the heat out of objects, freezes anything that happens to be in its path. Evolved Necrofriggians are much faster flyers than Necrofriggians. Notable Evolved Necrofriggians *Ultimate Big Chill *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill Notable Evolved Necrofriggian Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part evolved Necrofriggian) Etymology The word Necrofriggian comes from "Necro", meaning dead and "frigid", meaning very cold. Trivia *According to Ma Vreedle, mashed Necrofriggian wings make good baby food. Category:Sapient Species Category:Species